The present invention relates to replication of oral tissue for use in dental prosthetics. More particularly, the present invention relates to prefabricated composite layers representing oral cavity tissue characteristics for use in dental prosthetics such as dentures.
Dentures are prosthetic devices implanted in the mouth to replace missing teeth. Dentures may be supported by surrounding hard and soft tissue of the oral cavity. Conventional dentures typically replace all teeth in the oral cavity and are removable. Other denture designs rely on bonding or clipping onto teeth or other dental implants, rather than being used as a full dental replacement. In general, there are four basic types of dentures, which include: (1) complete dentures; (2) immediate dentures; (3) implant retained dentures; and (4) Cu-Sil® dentures manufactured by Present Investment Corporation of Deerfield Beach, Fla.
Complete dentures are the most common form of conventional dentures. Complete dentures replace all teeth in the oral cavity and typically attach to hard and soft tissue by a bonding agent. These dentures are typically only removable by breaking the bond between the dentures and the oral cavity tissue. Complete dentures require as much surface area as possible to maximize retention and stability of the bonding agent to the hard and soft oral cavity tissue. Specifically, the top denture is retained by “suction” and relies on the hardness of the underlying hard tissue for stability. Complete dentures represent the entire build-up of the oral cavity, including teeth and gums.
Immediate dentures are temporary dentures that are made before natural teeth are extracted. The immediate denture is basically a complete or partial denture that is inserted into the oral cavity of the patient on the same day following removal of natural teeth. The prefabricated immediate denture inserts directly over the gums once the natural teeth are extracted. The bone that supported the extracted teeth is still intact and the overlying gum tissue is relatively firm. The immediate denture acts as a band-aid to protect the underlying tissue and to reduce bleeding in areas of the extracted teeth. Like complete dentures, immediate dentures typically include artificial teeth and oral cavity tissue characteristics that need to replicate natural teeth and oral cavity characteristics.
Dental implants are permanent fixtures, e.g. titanium posts that anchor to the jawbone. The titanium posts generally integrate, i.e. further attach, to the jawbone over time—typically several months after being implanted. The denture implant attaches to the post that protrudes through the gums and into the mouth. The posts may support individual porcelain replacement teeth, bridges that screw or cement to the posts, or other types of attachments. Dentures placed over the titanium posts do not need to otherwise be anchored to the jaw. This eliminates the need to cover the entire pallet with denture-material, as done with complete dentures or immediate dentures that “suction” thereto. Accordingly, implants of this sort significantly reduce the gag reflex commonly associated with standard dentures. Implants are typically effective in anchoring otherwise non-retentive dentures. The associated dental implants that attach to the titanium posts need to comprise artificial teeth and oral cavity tissue that closely represent, in coloration and detail, natural teeth and oral cavity tissue. Applying an implant having oral cavity tissue coloration dissimilar from natural oral cavity tissue is aesthetically undesirable as the implants are readily noticeable when the patient smiles.
Over dentures are another type of implant dentures that insert over existing teeth (or remnants) as a complete or partial replacement thereof. Over dentures are most frequently used with teeth that have previously received a root canal. Assuming the roots of these teeth are still suitable, the crown of the tooth may be cut off at the gum line and a removable denture may be placed over the stumps. Sometimes, the stumps are filled with cast metal, or another material, to guard against decay. Over dentures provide stability via the roots and maintain the supporting jawbone. The jawbone would otherwise resorb, thereby leaving less tissue and bone to support the denture. Additionally, the root itself serves as a vertical support for the denture and provides more stability than would otherwise be available. As with the aforementioned dentures, over dentures also need to include artificial teeth and oral cavity tissue that closely represents natural teeth and oral cavity tissue to maximize the aesthetic results of the over dentures when implanted.
Lastly, Cu-Sil® dentures are for patients who have few good remaining teeth. These dentures provide a soft, elastomeric gasket that clasps to the neck of the natural teeth. The dentures are gently cushioned against a hard denture base to seal out food and fluids. These dentures provide suction and mechanical stability via the immobility of the nature teeth. Cu-Sil® dentures can even stabilize loose teeth and, with care, can extend the lives thereof. Cu-Sil® dentures are particularly ideal for patients unable to wear full dentures. Placing the Cu-Sil® dentures around even a single healthy tooth can help retain and stabilize the dentures in the oral cavity. Cu-Sil® dentures, especially, need to aesthetically replicate the teeth and oral cavity tissue coloration and characteristics when integrated into an oral cavity as these dentures also preferably blend in with the existing oral cavity tissue.
Each of the above-described dentures requires a partial or even full rebuild of the oral cavity tissue surrounding natural or acrylic teeth integrated with the denture appliance. Artificial tooth structure or mucosal tissue used to form the dentures should naturally replicate the oral cavity to enhance the aesthetics of the dentures.
There exists, therefore, a significant need in the art for a prefabricated composite layer that replicates the oral cavity tissue color and characteristics and that can be easily integrated with a plurality of different types of dentures. Such a dental prosthetic should include multiple oral cavity tissue coloration and characteristics formed into a unitary composite layer to duplicate the oral cavity tissue coloration and characteristics in association with tooth structure and mucosal tissue. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.